halofandomcom-20200222-history
Glassed (level)
*Edward Buck *Olympia Vale |date=October 25, 2558 |place=Meridian |depicts=Battle of Meridian (2558) |objective=Get to Meridian Station |enemies=Prometheans *Promethean Knight *Promethean Soldier *Promethean Crawler |weapons= |equipment= |nowalk= }} Glassed is the third level in Halo 5: Guardians. Plot Fireteam Osiris is dispatched to Meridian to find and capture Blue Team. When they arrive, the colony is under attack by Promethean forces. In an attempt to gain goodwill with the planet's Governor, Sloan, Osiris begins to save miners and security from the Prometheans. They manage to battle their way from Pinnacle Station all the way to Meridian Station. Transcript {Cutscene} is floating through space. The scene shifts to the command bridge. Dr. Halsey, escorted by Commander Palmer, walks towards Captain Lasky, who is standing in front of the holo-table. Roland's hologram is projected from the table. * Halsey: I tried to warn you this was happening.... Cortana is no longer an asset, Captain. She is a danger. She has accessed the Forerunner Domain, a galaxy spanning network-- * Roland: Cortana's alive? * Halsey: --that allows her to control whatever devices caused this damage. * Roland: How did she... * Lasky: The Master Chief believes that she contacted him-- * Halsey: What? No. John must not speak to her. * Lasky: --and he's gone in search of her. * Halsey: You let him go? * Roland: How is it that-- * Palmer: Nobody lets the Chief do anything. He does what he wants. * Lasky: Until 0631 this morning, when he was declared absent without leave. * Roland: This isn't about the Master Chief. * Halsey: John is not equipped to emotionally to deal with her as a threat-- * Roland: HEY! Is anyone going to answer me? * Lasky: You're out of line, Roland. * Roland: Yes sir, but so is everyone else. You created Cortana, Doc, now you're throwing her out the airlock with these accusations? Halsey stares at Roland. * Lasky: Roland... *'Roland': You think she tricked the Master Chief into abandoning his post? Respectfully, sir, to what end? Why is Cortana the problem? Because she refused to die when she was supposed to? Screen fades to black. Scene changes to another deck on Infinity. Buck paces while Locke accesses a terminal. *'Buck': You're okay with this? Not just another target, ya know. *'Locke': Every target is just another target, Buck. Buck carries a crate to the other side of the floor. *'Buck': I loved being an ODST. Point and shoot. None of this gray area BS. Buck picks up a Magnum and inspects it. Locke walks over to an armor restraint and picks it up. * Buck: 'I mean, how are we even supposed to bring them in? Ask politely? ''Locke activates the armor restraint and throws it at Buck locking down his armor. * 'Locke: '''No. ''Buck looks at his armor confused. * 'Buck: '''The hell? ''Locke walks up and pulls the restraint off. * '''Locke: Armor restraint. Short circuit their suit systems. Locke begins to walk away. * Buck: 'Hey Locke. ''Locke turns around and faces Buck. * 'Buck: '''Every other Spartan. Every soldier, when they hear about this, they're gonna hate us. You know that right? * '''Locke: '''You're not the only one here because of him. ''Locke turns around and walks away. Screen fades to black. Scene changes to a view of Meridian and the Meridian space elevator. '''MERIDIAN 25 OCTOBER 2558 INDEPENDANT COLONY WORLD A Pelican flies by the screen and lands on the space elevator. Screen fades to black, cutscene ends. {Gameplay} ' ''Fireteam Osiris Is on the elevator descending towards the planet. * '''Tanaka: '''The Covenant glassed this planet in '48. It was a UNSC colony then, but we never came back. Run by a private Corp now. Chipping away the glass, making her livable. * '''Buck: Why are we taking the long way down? * Tanaka: Because its polite. Grew up on indie colony like Meridian. Folks out here don't take to well to the UNSC landing in the middle of town. Tend to see it as an act of aggression. Several explosions are seen outside the window of the elevator. * Buck: Speaking of acts of aggression... A'' Forerunner Phaeton crashes into the space elevator. * 'Vale:' Those are Forerunner ships! * '''Tanaka:' What the hell are Forerunners doing here? * Locke: Maybe we're not the only ones here for the Master Chief. * Sloan: Whoever the hell is on my elevator, identify yourself * Locke: This is Spartan Jameson Locke, UNSC * Sloan: Thugs! The lot of you! * Locke: To whom am I speaking? * Sloan: This is Governor Sloan and you can get-- Sloan's connection is lost as Osiris reaches the bottom of the elevator. * Buck: Governor didn't seem to want our help. * Locke: Well, he's going to get it anyway. * ' PA:' Approaching Meridian Surface. Prepare to disembark. The elevator door opens and Osiris disembarks the elevator. * Settler: Spartans?! What the hell are Spartans doing here? * Locke: What's going on? * Settler: Meridian Station's under attack. Sloan's trying to put up a fight, but... I got family up there. They ain't armed. * Locke: Osiris, the people of Meridian Station need our assistance. Osiris proceeds down a hallway to the elevator door. Sloan can be heard over the PA * Sloan: Sloan to all hands! Take up defensive positions! Do not panic! * PA: Station under attack. Security protocols engaged. Osiris reaches the elevator door. '' * '''Locke:' Meridian Control. We need you to open the doors to the space elevator. * Settler 1: But it's overrun! * Locke: Open the doors so we can help. * Settler 2: Damnit, Kyle! Do it! * 'Settler 1: '''Fine go! ''A Beeping sound is heard as the door to the elevator opens. STRANGERS IN A DISTANT LAND Achievements Trivia *The Gun Vending Machine easter egg is on this level. *If you elect to destroy the generator to open the gate, there is some altered/added dialogue referencing it **One of your teammates will tell you there are still Prometheans around, and another mentions the people of Meridian Station aren't well armed and need your help more. **Governor Sloan will reference the gate's destruction several times throughout the level. ***When you destroy it, he'll say "What the hell are you doing?" ***Shortly after grabbing the Warthog/Mongoose, he'll add "After your wonton destruction of my elevator, you're damn lucky I don't have my people shoot you." ***Shortly after grabbing the Scorpion, when Sloan asks you t clear the land between there and Meridian Station, he adds "It's the least you can d after busting up my gate." Gallery Halo 5 Guardians Battle Of Meridian 1.png|Liang Dortmund workers fighting off Prometheans. Halo 5 Guardians Battle Of Meridian 9.png|Locke fighting a Promethean Knight. Halo 5 Guardians Battle Of Meridian 7.png|Fireteam Osiris riding a Scorpion Tank. Halo 5 Guardians Battle Of Meridian 8.png|Liang Dortmund guarding the entrance to Meridian Station. Halo 5 Guardians Battle Of Meridian 4.png|Promethean Soldiers riding a hijacked Warthog. Halo 5 Guardians Battle Of Meridian 3.png|Miners defending Pinnacle Station. Sources Category:Halo 5: Guardians Campaign